User blog:AGrimAuxiliatrix1/Concerning the Quality of the Wiki Content
Looking around here for less than a second immediately told me that this wiki is in need of some sort of help. I know you claim that Pokepastas can be trollpastas as well, but there really should be some sort of quality control on here. Some trollpastas are about 1 sentence and take about 5-10 seconds to read, and that really isn't the kind of quality this wiki should be associated with. There should be standards for both good pastas and trollpastas. I know this post will probably be ignored, but this wiki is in serious need of some revision. Firstly, I'd like to address the quality of the real stories, not the troll pastas. 1. Proper spelling/grammar. If a story doesn't have proper spelling/grammar, it is either a Trollpasta or deserves to be under some sort of category related to it. Those with minor grammar/spelling errors should be perfectly fine. 2. Text walls. Text walls make stories very annoying to read, and I think this even applies to Trollpastas as well. Therefore, break up your story into different paragraphs if it is long. 3. Capitalization. I really shouldn't have to say this, but there are some stories that completely mess up the capitalization. Therefore, if you are writing a story and intend it to not be a Trollpasta, make sure that you capitalize the beginning of every sentence. Also, don't type like any of the following (The test sentence is, "This is how I write stories"): "This Is How I Write Stories." "THIS IS HOW I WRITE STORIES." "ThIs Is HoW i WrItE sToRiEs." Etc. I believe you get the idea by now. Moving on, the Trollpasta rules are below. 1. Be at least 50+ words. There are way too many Trollpastas on here that are about 20 or less words that really don't deserve to be on here at all. There should be at least a minimum amount so that the wiki can get quality trollpastas. 2. No text walls. Refer to Rule #2 in the regular story rules. '3. You can use improper grammar/spelling, but don't go too crazy. '''There are also quite a few pastas on here that literally are just random letter/fake words that make no sense. They are not funny, they are just random and annoying, and really shouldn't be used on here anymore. Anyway, these are not official in any way, but whoever runs this wiki should really consider cleaning this wiki up and at least having some sort of standard to prevent absolute and utter crap from getting on here. I should say that if a person intends their story to be good, there should be a category for that as well so that a person can easily find pastas that are actually decent and not just poorly written trolls. Anyway, I'd love to hear your thoughts. ''Best regards, AGrimAuxiliatrix1 P.S.- Here are some of the stories that I feel completely mess with the quality of Trollpastas and I feel need to be taken off of this wiki. I DIed Be free Celebi's Murders Crazy champion p2 Category:Blog posts